


Cold Shoulder

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted blowjob in ch. 2, Birth, C-section 'cause there's problems, Depressed Harry but it's minor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I promise it's happy at the end!, M/M, Neglectful Louis - Freeform, Pregnant Harry, Sad Harry, larry mpreg, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry let out an impatient sigh as he frantically checked the timer on his phone. Had only a minute really gone by? Seriously? The Cheshire lad chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to ponder his husband's reaction. So many crossed the younger's mind. How would his lover respond? Would he walk out on him? Would he drop to his knees and hug him out of pure joy? Harry had hoped for the latter. The timer startled Harry out of his thoughts and he practically snatched the stick off the table. With a shaky sigh, he turned the test over and gasped at the word glaring back at him. Pregnant. He was pregnant with Louis' child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Harry finds out he's pregnant and Louis gives him the cold shoulder until Harry goes into labor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry let out an impatient sigh as he frantically checked the timer on his phone. Had only a minute really gone by? Seriously? The Cheshire lad chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to ponder his husband's reaction. So many crossed the younger's mind. How would his lover respond? Would he walk out on him? Would he drop to his knees and hug him out of pure joy? Harry had hoped for the latter.

The timer startled Harry out of his thoughts and he practically snatched the stick off the table. With a shaky sigh, he turned the test over and gasped at the word glaring back at him. Pregnant. He was pregnant with Louis' child. They had only been married 3 months and that only seemed to make matters worse. They were kids themselves and now they were about to bring one of their own into the world in nine months time. Had the green eyed teen just fuck up their marriage?  
Harry quickly wadded up the test and tossed it in the trash before he exited the bathroom and went in search for his husband, finding the shorter male in their studio. Harry smiled to himself as he heard the sweet instrumental melody of 'Little Things' being played on the piano, Louis' fingers dancing across the keys so smoothly it was almost soothing.

Harry quietly tapped on the door and popped his head inside when the music stopped abruptly. "Baby? Can I come in?"

"You don't have to ask, Haz," Louis laughed, gesturing him inside. "It's your home, too."

"Erm, right," Harry giggled as a slight blush spread across his face. He quietly closed the door and sat next to Lou on the piano bench. "We need to talk, Lou."

"Something up?" Louis queried, turning his body toward Harry fully.

Harry swore the room rose in temperate from Louis' scrutinizing gaze. He rubbed his arm in apprehension, eyes landing everywhere but his husband's. "I'm pregnant," he blurted out before mentally cursing himself. He meant to approach Louis with the idea of children and take it from there.

For a moment there was nothing but silence causing Harry to finally meet Louis' impassive gaze. "Come again?"

"I know you heard me, Lou, please don't make me repeat it," Harry whispered.

"You're sure you're pregnant?"  
"I've been sick for the last few weeks and we didn't use a condom at all during our honeymoon so I'm pretty certain."

"Right," Louis hummed before he turned back to the piano and started playing the instrumental of 'Moments'.

"So that's it?" Harry gasped, baffled at Louis' reaction. "We're not going to talk about this?"

Louis stopped playing, staring at the piano keys before he turned to stare at his husband. "What's there to talk about, Harry? You're pregnant. We're going to be parents. End of discussion," was Louis' curt reply.

Harry's eyes widened feeling like he was just punched in the gut. He stared open mouthed at his husband who just continued to play the melody, not bothering to even chance a glance at the younger man.

"Oh," Harry murmured, lip quivering as he tried to fight back tears. "Okay, then." The distraught teen leaned forward, making a bold move, and kissed Louis' cheek, murmuring a soft 'I love you' before he quickly left the studio.

The Cheshire lad made it four steps before his legs gave way and he collapsed in the middle of the hallway, burying his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't know where his life was going now. Was he going to wake up the next morning and find all of Louis' belongings gone? Was he going to be forced to have an abortion? Over his dead body! This was his and Louis' baby--a child made from love--and he'd be damned if he had that taken from him.  
Harry scheduled an appointment that following week just to confirm his pregnancy. A part of him hoped the take-home test was a false positive because Lou had barely spoke to him since. It was gnawing at him, quite frankly and he felt like their marriage was over.

***

"So he just stopped talking to you? Just like that?" Liam asked, holding the phone to his ear as he set his and Zayn's two year-old son in the high chair. "That's not like Louis do to something like that, Hazza."

"It's tearing me apart, Liam. I'm already in my fifth month and he hasn't acknowledged me since!" Harry exclaimed, tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Five months of the silent treatment, huh?"

"S'not really the silent treatment, you know? Like he'll talk to me but everything is a one word response. I'm surprised he still sleeps next to me at night. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't moved out at all."

"Maybe Louis is nervous about being a dad, yeah?" Liam tried. "Did you try talking to him about it?"

"He won't give me the time of day!" Harry cried, lip quivering and borderline sobbing.

"Maybe it's your turn to take control, Hazza," the Wolverhampton boy suggested.

"T-Take control?"

"Yeah, march up to him and demand what the hell his issue is; why he's suddenly given you the cold shoulder. You certainly don't deserve it and you're going to need Louis for the rest of your pregnancy and delivery. I remember when I got pregnant with Slade. By your seventh month, there's just some things you can't do on your own anymore."

Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to Liam's words. Maybe he should take control. 

Louis had no right to turn his back on him. He was his husband for Christ's sake!

"I miss him, Li. I want my husband back," Harry sniffled.

"He didn't go anywhere, Haz."

"Yes he did! This lifeless, cruel man that wanders the house on a daily basis has stolen my compassionate, loving husband. He's not the Lou I met during X-factor, Liam. He's turned into this...this zombie or something! I mean I might as well raise this baby on my own, move out and never look back."

"Now you're just being melodramatic. It's your hormones, Harry," Liam explained, feeding another spoonful of smashed bananas to Slade. "Do you know what you're having?"

"No, and I don't care," Harry grumbled.

"Don't be that way, Harry. I know you care. Why haven't you found out?"

"Because I wanted to share the gender reveal with Louis. It's supposed to be this amazing moment when you find out what you're going to bring into this world. But Louis' become this utter dick who won't give me the time of day anymore. Who can ignore their husband for five months, Li? Five months!"

By now the pregnant lad was in hysterics, sobbing so hard into the pillow, his body shook. He felt the light flutters of his baby within, sensing their mummy's distress. Harry brought his hand to his belly and rubbed it idly as he spoke calming words to his baby. Come high or hell water, he'd raise his child to the best of his ability with Louis' help or not. 

"Lemme see if I can talk to Lou, yeah? Maybe there's something we're both missing," Liam offered.  
"No, it'll only hurt worse, Liam," Harry sighed, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. "Knowing that he'll converse with you but not his own husband...it's too much."

"Alright, Haz, try and get some rest and drink a lot of fluids. You've gotta stay healthy for your baby."

"Thanks, Li. For everything I mean. Take care. Give Slade a kiss for me," Harry whispered before he hung up and set his phone on the bedside table, eyes falling shut from the exhaustion of crying.

It's been that way for the last five months. Every night Harry would cry himself to sleep, only after attempting to get Louis to talk to him. Harry knows his husband still loved him. Just as Harry hit his fifth month, he had lost his balance in the shower and went tumbling to the floor, screaming for Lou because he couldn't feel his baby move.

The Doncaster lad came rushing in, eyes wide and panicky as he helped the younger out of the shower and dialed his doctor for him. He didn't go with Harry to the check up, he didn't even ask if the baby was okay. That had wounded the Cheshire boy but at least his husband came running for him when he called. That much was enough to know that Louis still cared.

***

Harry wasn't going to take much more of this anymore. He finally had it with his husband's lack of conversation and concern. Hell, Harry was stunned when Louis went with him to pick out furniture for their baby and even volunteered to paint the nursery. That alone was enough proof that Lou wanted the baby, too...right? He wouldn't have gone with Harry to shop for their baby if that weren't the case.

Harry waddled up the stairs, hand splayed on his back as he took each step carefully, his eight month belly making everyday tasks arduous. He stormed into the studio were Louis was playing some upbeat melody on the piano.

The pregnant man burst through the door startling the older male, the melody halting unceremoniously. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Louis Tomlinson?" Harry snarled. "For the last eight months you've been nothing but an arse and giving me the cold shoulder! It's unfair and I don't fucking deserver it!"

Louis stared wide-eyed at his husband looming over him, nose flaring with anger, hands on his belly. He was rendered speechless from Harry's outburst. "I haven't been arse nor have I given you the cold shoulder, Harold."

"You know bloody well that's not my name and don't you fucking lie to me!"

"Harry," Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no way Louis could even attempt to have a proper conversation with his boyfriend acting this way.   
"Don't 'Harry' me, Louis Tomlinson. You've been nothing but a complete dick! You've left me alone in this! You haven't been to a single check up for our baby, you haven't kissed me or held me since I told you I was pregnant and you haven't done a bloody thing!" Harry roared.

"Bullshit!" Louis hissed rising from the bench so quickly the seat tipped over as he approached Harry causing the younger to step back in alarm. "I put together the nursery!"

"Oh, yes, one thing, Louis," the younger huffed, rolling his eyes. "Where were you when I had morning sickness the first three months? Where were you when I started bleeding two months ago and went into preterm labor?" He hissed and judging by Louis' shocked gasp, he didn't know that little snippet.

The poor Cheshire lad had woken up in the middle of the night with sharp cramps and fluid between his legs. He nearly panicked when he flicked the light on and found blood between his legs and staining the spare bedroom sheets. He had given up sleeping in the same room with Louis. It was too much to lie in the same bed with his husband who wouldn't reciprocate intimate gestures.

Harry's first inclination was to call out for Louis but then he realized his husband wasn't speaking to him and didn't give two shits about their baby. The Cheshire's dark mind believed that Louis would be elated if he lost the baby. Instead, Harry had dialed Liam in haste, spluttering out a quick response that he was bleeding and his stomach was contracting painfully. The Wolverhampton boy was there in under ten minutes, considering they lived a few houses down, and helped Harry to the car, mindful that Louis was sleeping in the other room. Harry's doctor forced him to stay overnight after he managed to stop the contractions and ordered him to take it easy otherwise the OBGYN would have no choice but deliver Harry's baby early.

Harry had thought Louis would wonder where his husband had disappeared to when he woke up alone in the house. It was another punch to the gut when the Cheshire lad checked his phone the next morning and found a blank screen. It was then that he realized Louis didn't want anything to do with Harry or their baby. He was truly alone in this.

"Didn't know that did you, Lou?" The pregnant teen hissed. "That's because you were never here! I needed you, Louis! I needed you through it all!" Harry powered on. "This is our first baby, Louis. I know nothing about pregnancy or delivery. I'm scared shitless, quite frankly, and I would have thought I'd have a loving husband to support me through the last eight months. But, oh how wrong was I."

"You know I—

"Save it, Lou! I'm done!" Harry snapped as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the studio leaving a shell-shocked Louis in his wake.

A smug smile graced Harry's lips as all the tension from the last eight months left his body. It felt good to voice his opinion. Harry waddled to his bedroom and grabbed the duffle bag out of the closet before he stuffed a month's worth of clothes into his bag. He waddled back out of the bedroom nearly running into his husband as he rounded the corner to the nursery.

"Harry, let me explain," Louis whispered, grabbing his wrist.

Harry jerked his hand out of Louis' grip and continued past him. It was the pregnant lad's turn to ignore his husband. He grabbed the outfit he planned to bring his baby home in and returned to his bedroom.

"So now you're going to give me the cold shoulder?" Louis scoffed, standing in the doorway of their room, unfazed by the bag lying on the bed full of clothes.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Harry mumbled as he placed the outfit and diapers in the duffle bag. He slung the strap over his shoulder and waddled out of the bedroom, pushing past Louis. 

"Wh-Where are you going?" Louis asked, voice weary and cautious, following his husband out of the room. His biggest fear was coming to life. He didn't want to believe it. He wasn't going to let it happen. He couldn't let it happen.

"I'm leaving, Louis," Harry said bitterly as he carefully made his way down the stairs. Louis rushed to grab his arm but Harry held up his hand, narrowing his eyes at his husband. 

"Don't. I've done this a dozen times without your help. I can manage a final time."

"You're leaving me." It wasn't a question. Louis could feel his heart break as Harry said nothing, walking into the living room and grabbing the carrier with little monkeys hanging off vines holding bananas. It was the only unisex carrier Harry could find that matched the nursery.

"You put this upon yourself, Louis," Harry whispered as he tucked the carrier under his free arm and walked into the garage, setting his duffle bag and carrier in the backseat of his Audi. 

Louis fish mouthed for words, following Harry out into the garage. "I....but...pl-please let me explain, Harry."

"You had your chance to explain, Louis. You had eight months," the pregnant teen answered, fastening the carrier in the back. He closed the back door and turned to look at Louis, hands crossed over his chest. "Exactly how long did you think I'd tolerate this, Louis? What possessed you to even be this callous toward me? For eight months? I am your husband, Louis. I'm the father of your child!"

Louis swallowed the dry lump in his throat, stomach churning as his mind raced back to the last eight months. He was callous toward his husband. He left him in the dark, left him to fend for himself and go through this pregnancy on his own.

Truth be told, when Harry dropped the bombshell that he was pregnant, he didn't know how to react or what to feel. After all, they had only been married for three months. Granted they had been together since x-factor days, Louis assumed he'd have more time with Harry as his husband. He wasn't quite ready to share his lover with someone else.

When it all boiled down, Louis was more so disappointed that Harry was pregnant than excited. He was terrified of being a father if someone were to ask him the real reason. Instead of talking to his husband about all this, he distanced himself from Harry. There were the nights he heard Harry cry himself to sleep. The first night he did cry, Louis felt like shit, wanted to tell Harry that it was going to be okay, that he was here for him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he turned the other cheek and listened to his lover cry. 

It was a cruel and immature way to react. He'd regret it for the rest of his life. Harry probably thought lowly of Louis now, knowing he abandoned Harry at his most vulnerable state. He wanted to make it right, someway somehow. But his husband was leaving him. There was no way to fix it now.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I....please just hear me out?" Louis pleaded, stepping to Harry who only stepped back in return.

"I'm done, Louis. You've chosen this on your own," Harry whispered, tears pricking his eyes as he plopped down in the car with a huff. Had it always been this difficult getting into a car?

"What about the nursery? The baby? Where are you going to stay?" Louis asked, fearing that Harry would end up fleeing the country and he'd never see his husband or child again. It's not like he'd blame the Cheshire lad if he did. 

"I'll figure it out, Louis," Harry grumbled, fumbling in his hoodie for his keys. "Why do you even care what happens to us? You hadn't shown an ounce of concern for nearly eight months. I blow up on you and all of a sudden you want to be back in our lives? It doesn't work that way, Louis."

The curly brunette had a point. It took his husband storming into the studio for everything to click. Why did he wait eight months before speaking to his lover again. It wasn't fair to Harry.

"Don't do this, Haz, please," Louis pleaded, leaning into the window space, fingers coming up to caress Harry's cheek. "Let me fix this, baby, please! I-I... fuck, Haz, I'm so sorry. Just let me explain. I'll do anything. Just...just don't leave me."

The pregnant lad almost relented, wanting to just throw himself in Louis' arms and let him take care of the green eyed boy. But his mind reeled back to the last eight months and everything came back into perspective. Harry pulled away from his lover's touch and pushed the key into the ignition, the Audi roaring to life.

Harry pursed his lips as he stared in every direction but Louis'. His emerald orbs settled on the gold band wrapped around his finger and what he was going to do next would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He pulled off the ring and placed it in Louis' palm. "Goodbye, Louis," Harry whispered and started to roll up the window, hinting for Louis to move out of the way. 

The Doncaster lad stepped back, eyes wide and wounded as he clutched the gold band in his fist. Louis lingered there, body numb from what just occurred. He stared into the distance until the Audi was down the street and out of sight before he dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed. He had lost his Hazza.

***

Being in the house alone was driving Louis insane. He hadn't realized just how happy and content the blue eyed man was having his husband padding around their home. Even when he wasn't talking to Harry, his presence alone was relaxing. He often caught Harry murmuring to his belly, telling their child memories of their X-Factor days. Some days he asked his baby why his daddy wouldn't talk to him and it made Louis feel guiltier than he already did.

Louis had tried every source of contact to look for his husband. His own band mates claimed that they hadn't heard from Harry but Louis knew it was a lie. Granted his pregnant husband had been gone for only a week but Liam wouldn't let Harry wander the streets heavily pregnant and alone. He had to respect the Wolverhampton boy, though. He was protecting Harry; always being Papa Bear to the rest of his band mates

Now the Doncaster lad sat in the center of the nursery staring at the painted monkeys swinging from vine to vine around the walls. It was an adorable theme, Louis had to admit. Harry always had great taste no matter what he was shopping for. His husband practically spent a fortune on their baby's room. He found it adorable every time the curly brunette squealed when he found something for their baby. Louis was sure their child had more bottles, clothes, and toys to last him a life time.

The Cheshire lad had always wanted to be mum, pouting whenever he saw a couple playing with their own baby. He'd always turn to Louis and ask him when it would be their turn. 'Soon,' Louis would always say.

Now 'soon' was here and Louis was a complete dick about it. He knew how much it meant to Harry to be a parent. The moment finally arose and he shot his husband down in the blink of an eye. The Cheshire lad had every right to leave. He'd be an idiot to take Louis back.

Human rang from Louis' back pocket, the Doncaster to leaning on his side to retrieve the phone. He furrowed his brows when Liam's name appeared on the screen. The last time Louis heard from Daddy Direction, the boy was bitter toward him and refused to give him the time of day.

"Hello, Liam," Louis answered, voice void of any emotion.

"I'm only going to say this once, Tomlinson, so listen well," Liam warned. "You ever pull something like that again to Hazza and I'll beat the living shit out of you."  
"I wouldn't stop you, Li," the Doncaster sighed. "Is that why you called me? To tell me how much of an arse I've been to my husband? That I don't deserve someone like Harry?"

"Keep going," Liam taunted before he sighed. "But, no, that wasn't why I initially called you, Lou. I just needed to get that out. Harry's been staying with me. It's not good for Haz or the baby to be under that stress."

"I know, Liam, I know," Louis sighed, eyes staring at the custom made rocking chair Harry had ordered a few week ago. Would his Hazza ever step foot back into their home again and put it to use?

"I don't think you've realized just how upset you've made the boy, Louis. I get that the first year of marriage is the hardest, but damn, Lou. You really laid it on him thick, didn't ya?"

"Alright, Liam, I get it," Louis snapped, on the edge of losing his temper. "I'm a terrible person, even more so a terrible husband. I've phoned him a dozen times but he's refusing all my calls! I feel like shit for what I've done. I want my Hazzabear back but I've completely blew it! If that's all you called me for, to make me feel even more like shit, then I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Lou, that's not why I called," Liam quickly said. "I'm not that cold. But since you're the father, I thought you deserved to know, against Harry's request, that he went into labor this morning."

Louis' eyes widened as he pulled his phone away to glance at the clock. If his husband went into labor some time that morning, it meant that Harry had been in labor for a few hours now. The Doncaster lad scrambled off the floor, darting to his bedroom to slip on a pull-over and shove his feet into a pair of Toms. "That means he's been in labor for a few hours! You called to tell me this now!? Is he alone? Someone should be there! I should be there!"

A smile graced Liam's lips at now frantic Louis sounded. He knew the older male always cared for his husband. There was no denying that. "You're lucky I told you at all, Louis," Liam stated. "Harry told me not to tell you; that you really didn't give a bloody fuck about the baby."

Louis flinched at the harsh words. "I do care, Liam. I will forever be in Harry's debt after what I've done. I'm already on my way."

"I would have told you earlier, Lou, honest. But Harry wouldn't let me leave the room. The pain was so unbearable the doctors forced him to get an epidural," Liam explained.

"What? Forced? Why?" Louis asked, worry coursing through his veins.

"Yeah, Haz wanted a natural birth but after the second hour, the boy was a sobbing wreck and it wasn't good for neither him nor the baby for Harry to try and tolerate that kind of pain."

Louis was frantic as he listened to his mate's words. His husband needed him whether Harry would accept his support or not. He was going to try and fix this situation he had caused eight months ago. He wouldn't miss his child's birth for the world.

"Thank you for telling me, Liam, I really appreciate it," Louis said fondly, climbing into his Rover and starting the car. "I'll be there soon."

"Good, because Harry needs you, Lou."

"He told you not to tell me, though," Louis sighed, pulling onto the road and heading for the interstate.

"So what? Those are just words," Liam scoffed. "I could see it in his eyes, Louis. He needed you there. You know, his focal point is a picture of you and him during our X-Factor days. He needs you, Louis."

Louis' heart swelled at the thought, slightly curious at what X-factor picture his husband chose. Now wasn't the time to reminisce. He needed to get to his husband. "And I will be," Louis declared.

"See you when you get here," Liam replied before hanging up.

***

Louis pulled into the hospital entrance twenty minutes later, locking the Rover quickly before darting into the hospital, taking the stairs two at a time to the maternity ward. The Doncaster found Liam playing on his phone in the waiting room.

"Why aren't you in there with him?" Louis practically freaked.

"Nice to see you, too, Louis," Liam laughed, tucking his phone into his pocket and standing up. "He's asleep, the labor exhausted him. Once he got the epidural, he was out like a light. Try not to wake him, though, he needs all the energy he can get."

Louis nodded and pulled Liam into a hug, surprising the Wolverhampton boy. "Thank you for taking care of him, Li."

Daddy Direction smiled softly and returned the hug, rubbing his back. "I shouldn't have had to take care of him, Louis."

"Point well made, Payne," Louis sighed, peeling away from Liam. "Tell Zayn I said hi, yeah?"

"I will but he's pretty pissed at you, too."

"Him and everyone else in the world," Louis laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"Let us know when he's delivered."

"Will do, Li," the Doncaster nodded. "Which room is he in?"

"Down that hall, second door on your right," Liam informed, gesturing to the hallway behind Louis.

Louis quickly thanked the Wolverhampton boy before scurrying down the hall, stopping abruptly when he saw his husband. He looked so peaceful, curled up in the sheets, an IV taped to his hand, curls splayed across his face as he slept soundly. 

The older male smiled sadly, the last eight months hitting him like a freight train. He had no reason to act the way he did. No way at all. The Doncaster lad stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He toed off his Toms and carefully climbed in behind Harry, curling his arms around his husband and resting his smaller hand over Harry's larger.

The pregnant man stirred in his sleep, the slight movement not seeming to hinder his slumber. He subconsciously pulled Louis' arms tighter around his figure, something he was so used to but had missed in nearly a year.

Louis pressed his lips lightly to his husband's cheek, his free hand resting against Harry's belly. His heart swelled when he felt the baby within kick at his fingers. "Hey there, little one. Are you being good to daddy?" Louis giggled when the baby kicked in response. "You better be. I'm sure you've been driving daddy nuts for the last eight months."

Suddenly the uterine monitor started beeping, the lines on the screen becoming frantic grooves as Harry tensed up, seizing Louis' hand subconsciously. His eyes snapped open as he gasped loudly, whimpering when the contraction became stronger. "Sh-Shit!"

"Focus, baby, breathe," Louis murmured, free hand rubbing soothing circles into his belly, hoping it'd alleviate some of the pain. "Deep breaths."

He scrunched his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing, letting out a shaky sigh when the contraction ceased. It took a moment for Harry to register he was squeezing someone's hand; a hand all too familiar to him.

The pregnant lad didn't bother to turn around, fearing that the sight of Louis would cause him to burst into tears. "What are you doing here, Louis?" Harry asked, voice strained and laced with venom. He let go of the older male's hand and pushed his other one off his belly before he curled into himself, pulling the sheet tighter to his body.

"Helping my husband through labor and delivery," Louis whispered, fingers coming up to stroke Harry's cheek only to have the Cheshire lad flinch away.

"Get out," Harry spat. "I'm not your husband anymore, Louis. Do you see a ring on my finger?"  
Louis gasped at Harry's words, wounded by the harsh tone. He reached into the neck of his hoodie and revealed a silver chain with a gold band attached to it. "No," Louis said adamantly. "I'm not leaving you here alone." The blue-eyed man unclasped the chain and grabbed the ring, slipping it back on his lover's finger. "You are still my husband, Haz, nothing less. I've missed eight months of you carrying our child and I refuse to miss anymore."

Harry's lips quivered as he stared at the gold band around his finger. Louis was in his bed, holding him close. He wasn't dreaming this. His husband was here in the flesh and wanting another chance. The pregnant lad finally mustered up the courage to turn into Louis' arms. The moment he caught sight of cobalt eyes and thin lips, the damn broke through and tears streamed down his face, body shaking from the force of the sobs.

Harry had missed his Louis so much. It had only been a week that he was away from Louis but to him, it felt like a life time. When the younger went into labor that morning, he called out for Louis only to remember he was lying in the spare bed of his mates' home. It tore Harry apart that he'd end up delivering their baby without Louis.

"Hey, now, shh," Louis whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him tight. He leaned in that extra inch, thin lips meeting full; the full lips he had longed to feel for almost a year.

The tender embrace triggered a fresh wave of tears as Harry felt Louis' lips on his. He had missed them tremendously. He missed everything about Louis. His scent, his delicate touch, his voice, his soft lips; everything.

Louis stroked his husband's cheek with the pad of his thumb, nimble fingers brushing the unruly curls back. "Shh, no more tears, baby."

"I c-can't help it," Harry sobbed burying his face in his lover's chest. "I've m-missed you so much, Lou. I-I didn't know how to live each day knowing you wouldn't talk to me. It was a stab to the chest every time. A-And then I went into labor this morning and you weren't there. You weren't there to assure me it would be alright. Y-you weren't there to hold my hand when my water broke and I panicked. I just wanted my Loubear..."

"I'm right here, Hazza," Louis murmured pressing a tender kiss to his forehead as he continued to run his fingers through Harry's curls. "M'right here, baby, and I'm not going anywhere."

Harry sniffled as he tucked his ivied hand under Louis' arm, pulling his husband as close as his belly would allow, nuzzling his face into Louis' muscular chest. "Never again?"

"Never," he vowed.

"Sing to me," Harry whispered, missing his husband's sultry voice. "Please?"

Louis smiled and pecked his lips, tightening his hold around his husband. "You can't go to bed  
without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me... I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up to...I'm in love with you...and all these little things..."

Harry smiled soundly as his husband's voice filled his ears. His smile suddenly warped when he felt another contraction. "Louis!"

"I've got you, Haz," Louis murmured, grabbing for Harry's hands and bringing them to his lips. "Focus on me, Haz, look at me. Slow, deep breaths. In and out....in and out."

The younger male panted as he tried to breathe, eyes searching Louis' desperately, trying focus on him before the contraction became to unbearable and shut his eyes. "Oh, god this hurts," he groaned.

"It's almost over, Hazza, you're doing so well, so proud of you," Louis murmured, peppering kisses all over his face. 

Harry let out a shuttering breath when the contraction let up. "Fuck...."

"Didn't you get an epidural, babe? You shouldn't be able to feel any of it."

"It must have worn off. It was heaven when I had it, though," Harry giggled. "Numbed me from the waist down."

Louis chuckled and planted another kiss to Harry's lips. He could die kissing his husband forever. "Liam told me you didn't want him to call me."

Harry frowned, eyes dropping to his lover's chest. "Y-Yeah," he whispered. "I left you a week before I went into labor. A-And you gave me the silent treatment for eight months. I didn't think you'd want to be here, helping me through all this."

"Baby, of course I want to help you through this, Hazza. It takes two to tango."

"Yeah, it does, but I was on my own for eight months," Harry whispered avoiding his husband's stare.

Louis stiffened at the Cheshire's words. He would never live this down. The Doncaster let out a heavy sigh before he grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him deeply, the younger gasping in surprise but quickly reciprocated the tender exchange. 

"Haz, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve any of it. I was a complete arse for leaving you to do this on your own. I was....I was terrified when you told me you were pregnant. I was afraid I was going to be a shit father and I didn't know how to tell you. I guess I was also disappointed that I wasn't going to have you to myself any longer. I know it sounds selfish and the logic behind it is complete shit, but I promise, I'm going to make it up to you and this little one," Louis vowed rubbing Harry's belly.

The green eyed teen explored Louis' features, looking for any false bravado. "You will still have me, Lou. A baby isn't a nuisance, it's a blessing. He or she is half me and half you. I know when they're born your perspective will change, Loubear. You'll love them just as much as I do. Give yourself a chance. After all, they say a baby changes everything."

***

It happened all too quickly. One minute Harry was snuggled in the chest of his husband, reminiscing over X-factor and their worldwide tours, pausing their conversation every time Harry had a contraction, and the next, he was being wheeled down the hallway in haste, his OBGYN yelling directions to nurses left and right.

"L-Lou!?" Harry cried, eyes scanning every direction, desperately looking for his husband. "Where are you?! Lou!"

"I'm right here, Haz! S'gonna be alright, I promise," Louis spoke, suddenly appearing at Harry's side, grabbing his hand.

"What's happening? Where am I going?" Harry spluttered out a reply, the pain seeming to grow more intense the further they went.

"Your baby is in distress, Harry," his OBGYN explained. "We're doing an emergency cesarean."

"What!?" He croaked, eyes wide and panicked, gaze locking on Louis' apprehensive one. "Distress!? How? Why? What's going to happen!? Save my baby...please!"

"We're going to take great care of you and your baby, Harry," his doctor assured as they pushed the gurney through the doors to the OR room.

All this was too much to process for the green eyed boy. He couldn't think straight. Everything was happening too quickly. He couldn't focus on one distinct conversation. There was commotion about the baby suffocating, loss of blood, hemorrhaging, it was terrifying the expectant teen. Louis' grip suddenly slipped from Harry's. Believing he was left on his own again, the pregnant teen flipped shit.

"No! I need my husband!" Harry cried, grasping at air, hoping that his frantic grabbing would connect with Louis' hand again. "Louis! Louis, where are you?!"

"I'm right here, love," Louis soothed, now dressed in a pair of blue scrubs, a mask over his face. "Just had to change clothes, baby. M'not going anywhere, Haz, gonna stay right here."

"What's happening, Lou?" Harry cried, everything seeming to go fuzzy for a moment.  
"They're preparing the c-section, sweetheart. We're gonna meet our baby soon."

Before the pregnant lad had the chance to respond a nurse appeared in view holding a thin needle. "We're going to numb you from the chest down, Harry. You'll be awake so you can see your baby when they're born."

"K-kay," Harry whispered, watching as the nurse injected the fluid into his wrist while another nurse set up sheet, obstructing his view from his iodine-covered belly.

"Alright, Harry, just relax and we'll start here in a few minutes," the nurse smiled warmly patting his shoulder.

Harry nodded slightly, visibly swallowing as he glanced up at his husband perched on a stool behind him. Louis smiled softly, hands coming up to stroke his cheeks before leaning down and giving his husband an upside down kiss. "So proud of you, Hazza."

"Mm, you look funny," Harry said dazedly, dopey grin spread across his face.

"Drugs must be working, doc," Louis chuckled earning some snarky response in return.

"Can you feel this, Harry," the doctor asked, poking his swollen tummy with the scalpel.

"Hm?" Harry mumbled, glancing at Louis with furrowed brows. "I can't feel anything..."

"He's good, doctor," one of the nurses giggled, giving him the go-ahead.

"Alright, here we go. Beginning incision," doctor informed as he made a clean slice across Harry's belly.

Louis occasionally glanced over the curtain, paling at the bloody mess. The doctor was elbow deep into his husband's belly searching for their baby. It was enough to make the Doncaster's own stomach churn.

"What's happening, Lou?" Harry whispered, green eyes cloudy.

"Almost there, Hazza. Doc is still trying to find our baby," explained, peppering kisses all over his face in assurance.

A few tears trickled down the younger's face, all emotions set on making sure their baby was born safe and healthy. There was small chatter before a loud wail sounded in the room, Louis breaking out into a huge grin.

"Congratulations, a healthy baby girl!" The doctor praised, taking the suction bulb and clearing her airways before he lifted her over the curtain for the baby's parents to see. The little girl was bloody, face swollen and angry that she was forced from her warm home.  
"Oh my god," Harry cried, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to grab for her but feared his limbs were too weak from the anesthesia. "Hi, gorgeous," The teen giggled watery. 

"God, Lou, she's perfect" Harry croaked.

The Doncaster lad had tears in his own eyes as one of the nurses wrapped her in towel and handed her to Louis, instructing him to support her head. Louis cradled their daughter to his chest and returned to the stool, scooting it to the side so Harry could have a proper look.

"She's amazing, Hazza," Louis whispered.

The curly brunette continued to cry as their daughter's wails simmered to whimpers. "Thank you, Lou...for blessing me with this precious gift."

Louis smiled warmly and bent down to kiss his husband deeply. "No, Harry, thank you."  
Harry didn't need Louis to elaborate his sentiment. He already knew why his husband was thanking him. They were officially a family now and the new daddies couldn't believe they had created something so amazing. 

"She needs a name, Lou."

"Wait, you want me to name her?"

"You're her father," Harry slurred, smiling tiredly.

"So are you," Louis argued. "B-But....what I did....I left you alone... I-I don't deserve to name her."

"That was the past. You're not going to do it again. You're her father and I want you to name her," the Cheshire whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open from exhaustion.

Louis glanced down at the now sleeping infant cradled in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at how much she resembled Harry. Her dark hair was already starting to curl and her mouth was identical to his husband's. She was going to be a heartbreaker one day, Louis was sure of it.  
The next time the Doncaster lad glanced over, Harry's eyes were closed as his breathing was evening out. "Did he fall asleep?" Louis asked one of the nurses, praying that that was the case and not something life threatening.

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson, he's just exhausted," she informed with a caring smile. "We'll get him closed up and moved to the maternity room so he can rest."

Louis nodded, eyes returning to his daughter. "What shall we call you, little one?" The blue eyed man chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. Louis' smile only widened when their daughter yawned and curled tiny fingers around Louis' index. "Happy birthday, Rhian Mae."


	2. Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s it going to take for you to realize that that Louis is never coming back?”
> 
> “Proof.”
> 
> “How?”
> 
> “Therapy,” Harry states affirmatively.
> 
> Louis’ eyes widen slightly but purses his lips. Never in his life would he have though that their marriage would spiral so badly—that it would have to resort to therapy to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my peoples! I told you I’d be back with more soon enough! I’ve been in a rut lately and I’ve realized that writing keeps me happy! Anyway, I was going through old notebooks in my room and I came across the sequel to Cold Shoulder—totally forgot I wrote a sequel, actually! Uhmmm, I have actually quite a few stories that I half wrote throughout the year and my goal is to finish them all and post them before the year is up! Consider it my end of the year challenge! Alright, enough rambling and ENJOY!

The familiar cry of their daughter rings through the baby monitor and Louis’ eyes snap open, quickly silencing the monitor before Rhian’s cries can wake Harry. Louis pulls on a hoodie and traipses down the hall into Rhian’s nursery. He frowns at the upset infant and scoops her up, cradling her to his chest.

“What’s the matter, baby girl?” Rhian continues to wail, her face scrunched up and red as Louis bounces her lightly. He feels her diaper noticing that it’s wet and takes their daughter to the changing table. 

Harry and Louis brought Rhian home only a week ago and it’s been a tough seven days. Harry can barely move due to the cesarean so Louis’ had to do the nightly changes and feedings. Poor Harry feels like Louis’ going to end up fed up with he and Rhian eventually. With those thoughts running him ragged, Harry does his best not to upset his husband.

Louis beats himself up nearly every day for putting that mindset into Harry. Louis’ changed the way he acts to prove to Harry that he’s not going anywhere but it still doesn’t stop his husband’s episodes.

“There, all better,” Louis beams as he fastens the last snap on her onesie. He rubs Rhian’s little tummy before swaddling her in the knitted blanket Anne had given Rhian the day she was born. “How about a little snack, sweetness?” 

Rhian stares up at her papa with wide blue eyes and Louis giggles. He holds his baby girl close as he wanders through their home and into their kitchen. He pulls the small baggy of breast milk out of the freezer and pops it into the bottle warmer and patiently waits for it to thaw. “We’ll get your tummy full and then you’ll sleep.”

“Lou?” Harry’s voice croaks just as Louis pours Rhian’s meal into her bottle. 

“M’downstairs, babe, go back to bed, I’ll be right up,” Louis calls out.

When Louis doesn’t hear a response, he begins to worry. He quickly tops the bottle and tests the temperature before placing the nipple into Rhian’s mouth and hurries up the steps. 

Harry’s lying back in their bed, curled up in the fetal position as he sobs quietly. Louis’ sure his stitches are bothering him. It’s not the first time Harry’s woken up sobbing due to his stitches. 

“I woke up and you weren’t here,” Harry sniffs. “So I went to check the nursery and Rhian wasn’t in her crib so I thought you took our daughter and left me,” Harry explains before Louis can even ask.

Louis’ face falls when he hears the heartbreak in his husband’s voice. Louis frowns at that and maneuvers himself closer to his husband. He carefully places Rhian into Harry’s arms and hands him the bottle before he strokes his unruly curls.

“Haz, I’m never going to leave you, alright? I’m not going anywhere. That part of me is gone forever. You had every right to divorce me but you didn’t. You gave me another chance and I refuse to fuck it up.”

The Cheshire lad peers up at Louis with puffy eyes and purses his lips. “You are my husband, Louis, not to mention the father of our child. We were meant to be together and that one bump we went through during my pregnancy wasn’t the deal breaker.”

Louis can’t help himself and leans forward, pressing his lips to his husband’s. Harry gasps, holding Rhian tighter so he doesn’t drop her and deepens the kiss. He pulls away when he feels his cock stir in his trackies.

“Louis,” Harry pants. “You know I can’t…not yet.”

Louis caresses Harry’s cheek and nods. “I know, I’m sorry… I just need you to know what you mean to me.”

Harry smiles softly at that and glances down at their daughter who has started nod off again. “You know I want to…believe me, I do,” Harry whines. “But any harsh movements and I can pull out my stitches.”

Louis grimaces at the mental image and drops his hand from Harry’s cheek. “Soon, baby.”

“God, I hope so,” Harry groans as he continues to watch their daughter eat. He pulls the bottle from her mouth, waiting a moment or two to see if she’ll stir and smiles when her breathing evens out and she drifts off. 

“Here, baby, I’ll put Rhian in her crib,” Louis offers, opening his arms for their newborn.

“Oh…erm…can we d-do it together?” Harry asks hesitantly, cheeks reddening.

Louis wants to hurl himself off a mountain for making Harry this way. Every move or question from Harry is always hesitant. The poor lad feels like he has to walk on eggshells. The blue-eyed man knows this is only temporary—god, he hopes it’s only temporary, but he fears their relationship and marriage will never be the same.

“Of course, Haz, you know you don’t have to ask. Rhian’s your child too, love.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want to upset you again and be given the silent treatment.” Harry admits, averting his eyes away from his husband’s. 

The shorter male sighs and cups Harry’s chin, leveling Harry’s face with his own. “What’s it going to take for you to realize that that Louis is never coming back?”

“Proof.”

“How?”

“Therapy,” Harry states affirmatively.

Louis’ eyes widen slightly but purses his lips. Never in his life would he have though that their marriage would spiral so badly—that it would have to resort to therapy to fix it.

“Are we that far apart?” Louis questions.

Harry lets out a quiet sigh and closes his eyes. “We’re not like what we used to be, Louis.”

Louis’ stomach drops at those words. _Not what they used to be._

“Okay, Harry,” Louis concludes. “Whatever it takes to prove to you.”

Apart of Louis hopes that therapy will fix what’s been damaged. He misses their playful banter during the X-factor days. He misses their random rendezvous in between interviews and before concerts. Harry’s laughter was a drug to Louis, still is, but it’s no longer there. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen that grin-- _his_ grin. Louis wants it back—wants what their relationship used to be.

***

Louis takes a deep breath as he approaches the gray skyscraper, Harry’s hand in his. The Cheshire man squeezes his hand reassuringly and presses a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Thank you for doing this, Lou.”

“I want to fix what’s broken, Harry.”

Harry pulls Louis in for a quick kiss before leading him into the building. The elevator ride to the fifteenth floor is silent and uncomfortable. Louis doesn’t know what to expect from this session. He’s not entirely sure whether they’re going to be in therapy for two months or two years. Even if it takes an entire decade, Louis’ going to fix what’s broken. He wants Harry to be the bubbly man everyone knows him as, not the trepid, hesitant man he’s become since Rhian’s been born. A part of Louis is terrified that this session will result in a divorce. All these doubts make Louis want to cower back to the car and pretend that everything is alright.

The sound of the elevator coming to a halt rips that idea from Louis as Harry leads him to Dr. Bowers’ office, the nameplate next to the door more intimidating than it should be.

“Haz, wait,” Louis whispers grabbing his husband’s hand. “No matter what happens in there, you’ll always love me, right?”

Harry smiles sympathetically and cups Louis’ face with large hands and captures his lips. The tender kiss is enough to settle Louis’ nerves as he relaxes against Harry’s lips. Harry strokes the apples of Louis’ cheeks with his thumbs when he pulls away. He presses one last kiss to his lips and smiles. “No matter what happens, Louis, you will always be my first love and always my husband.”

Louis nods, more at ease than he was when they first entered the building. “I love you, too.”

***

“Harry, how did you feel when you told Louis you were pregnant?” Dr. Bowers asks, his right leg crossed over his left with a legal pad in hand, pen at the ready.

Harry glances at Louis before glancing at the doctor as he twiddles his thumbs. “Erm…well, I was ecstatic, naturally. I mean, Louis and I had created this perfect, fragile little being and I couldn’t wait to bring them into the world. I thought Louis would have been just as happy, too, since we agreed that we wanted children.”

Louis gnaws on his bottom lip as he listens to Harry basically pour out their life problems to this man. He can remember the moment Harry came flying into their home studio, shit eating grin on his face and absolutely glowing only to have it demolished by Louis’ comments.

Dr. Bowers nods and scribbles something down on his pad before he turns to Louis. “Now, Louis, let me ask you,” he continues. “What was your reaction to Harry’s news?”

Louis straightens up in the chair and gazes over to his husband who encourages Louis to answer. “I…I asked Harry if he was sure that he was pregnant and when he confirmed it, I just told him that we were going to be parents and to end the discussion,” he sighed, that particular day making his stomach hurt. 

“That’s not a reaction, Louis, you’ve only just told me what you said. How did you _feel_ when Harry told you he was pregnant?”

Louis felt like the room rose in temperature, both set of eyes on him. “I was pissed. We had been married barely two months and Harry dropped this bomb on me that we were going to be parents. I wasn’t ready to share his love and attention quite yet.” Louis chanced a glance at Harry whose expression was unreadable. 

“And how would you have wanted Louis to respond to your news, Harry?” Dr. Bowers asks, turning his attention back to the curly brunette.

“I would have wanted him to kiss me senseless and scream to the top of his lungs that he was going to be a daddy,” Harry murmurs, eyes going misty. “I mean, Rhian was created out of love. I-I always thought babies were the best gifts in life. A-And Louis and I had always agreed that we’d become parents no matter when it happened. Neither of us hesitated when interviewers asked us if we wanted children in our lifetime, and then that moment actually happens and he shuts me out for nine months.”

Hearing Harry tell the doctor about his true feelings on that day causes his eyes to water. He wants to reach out to harry and grab his hand but Dr. Bowers had the men sit across each other to prevent any type of comfort or reassuring. 

Dr. Bowers scribbles on his pad again, the silence in the room unnerving yet again. Louis startles when the silence is broken by the doctor’s next question toward him. “And how did you _want_ to react, Louis?”

Louis runs his hand through his tousled hair before he lets out a deep sigh. “I love children. I’ve always wanted babies, especially even more when I met Harry. I mean, who wouldn’t want children with him? He’s so caring and loving and I knew he’d make a great dad when the time came whether it be with me or someone else. I guess…I guess I was just being a selfish bloke. I _wanted_ to be happy. I _wanted_ to be excited for the both of us, but the selfish part of me refused to let that happen. I mean, we were only married for a couple of months and then Harry comes to me with news that he’s pregnant with my baby and I think the world’s bloody over. Truth is, as I told you earlier, I didn’t want to share Harry just yet. I wanted him to myself for a couple more years at least.” Louis feels his eyes start to water as his emotions go on their own tangent. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, Harry!” Louis sobs, burying his face in his hands. “I should have never ignored you! I should have been to every ultrasound, I should have helped with Rhian’s nursery. Fuck, I definitely should have been there when you were hospitalized! I was just s-so mad at you, Harry. I was fucking stupid to blame you for everything when it clearly takes two of us to create a child.” Louis’ blubbering now, having collapsed to the floor and hiccupping between his words.

Harry breaks the doctor’s rule ad drops to his knees next to Louis a moment later, arms around his husband and rocking him slowly. “Shh, it’s alright, Lou. Come on, baby, breathe. I forgive you, Lou. I forgave you the moment you came when I was in labor. I knew you loved me and you never stopped. I know you love me and Rhian. I just wanted to know what was going through your mind during the nine months. I just…I just wanted to know why you were so upset that we were going to be parents.”

Louis clings to his husband, willing the tears to cease as he shakes his head. “No, no, none of it was your fault,” Louis sniffles. “I was just selfish and you didn’t deserve it. I’m so, so sorry, Haz.”

Harry presses a kiss to the top of Louis’ head and holds him tight. “I forgive you. I already have.”

Dr. Bowers lets the couple have a moment to themselves as he continues to jot down notes on his pad. He knows this won’t be their only session and they have quite a bit to work on, but judging by Louis’ episode and Harry’s confessions, the two are going to do whatever it takes to return to they originally were.

“Can we go home?” Louis murmurs, peering up at his husband with glassy eyes.

“Sure, Lou, let’s go home,” The Cheshire man nods. Harry helps Louis back into the chair and hands him the box of Kleenex before turning to their therapist. “If you don’t mind, Dr. Bowers, we’re going to cut this session a bit short.”

The greying man nods with a curt smile and sets the legal pad aside. “We’ve covered quite a bit in the first session. I’d like to continue these sessions once a month considering you’re new parents and there’s a lot that still needs to be repaired.”  
Harry agrees and shakes the doctor’s hand before Louis does the same and exit the building.

***

“You know I’d never leave your or Rhian, right?” Louis speaks up after a moment, glancing down at their baby girl fast asleep on his chest.

“I know, Lou,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ shoulder, their legs tangled together.

“Then why send us to therapy? Is our marriage really that destroyed?”

Harry’s eyes widen and he quickly untangles himself from Louis to sit up. He stares at his husband as if he’s gone mental. “Of course not! I just wanted the truth on why you abandoned me for nine months. I knew I didn’t have the skills like Dr. Bowers does. I thought that maybe if you spoke to someone other than me, the truth would come out.”

Louis carefully sits up and places Rhian in her mini bed at the end of their feet. He grabs Harry’s hands and pulls his husband into his lap so he’s straddling him. “No amount of words will explain how deeply sorry I am for abandoning you. I have nightmares nearly every night about it. Most nights I wake up crying and I know it doesn’t make sense because _I_ was the one that left _you._

Harry’s eyes mist over as he cups Louis’ face and brings their lips together. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson. I’ve loved you since the day we stumbled into each other in the toilets. I loved you when you walked out on me a week before our wedding and I still love you now, even after all the shit we went through when I was pregnant.”

Louis curls his arms around Harry’s waist and kisses him softly. “And I will always love you, Harry Tomlinson. Hell, Haz, I’d still love you if you came to me tomorrow and said you found someone else and was going to take Rhian from me.”

Harry gasps at Louis’ last statement and opens his mouth to protest when Louis suddenly switches their positions, careful of their daughter, the small infant ignorant to her daddies’ shenanigans. Harry’s eyes widen when he realizes that Louis’ got his arms pinned above his head. 

Louis leans forward so their faces are mere inches away and whispers, “But I know the love you have for me is irrevocable. You could have left me the first month you found out you were pregnant, Harry, but you didn’t. You continued to give me a chance. You stayed and decorated Rhian’s nursery, tried to get me involved with your pregnancy but I was a stupid fuck who left you to fend for yourself.”

Harry explores Louis’ features searching for any false bravado. When he finds none, he leans up to capture Louis’ lips and sighs against them before pulling away. “I love you, too, Louis.”

And those words are all it takes to put Louis’ nerves at rest. They’re okay.

*** 8 months later ***

Harry’s hands tremble as he picks up the plastic stick. He chews on his lip as he flips it over and lets out a loud gasp when he sees the bright pink plus. 

“Fuck,” Harry mutters. He feels like his legs are going to give way and plops down on the toilet to gather his bearings.

Rhian is only eight months old and Harry’s pregnant again. Granted she’ll be a year and a half when this baby comes, but shit! Harry’s pregnant…again.

The Cheshire lad swallows his nerves as he approaches the studio where he can hear his husband playing a rendition of “You and I.” An overwhelming surge of fear and flashbacks strike Harry that he has to grab the nearest wall for support. The pregnancy test is burning a hole in his back pocket as he finally approaches the studio.

He taps on the door lightly and his breathing hitches when the melody abruptly stops. “Haz, that you?”

“Y-Yeah,” he squeaks as he pushes the door open. 

Louis beams at his husband and pats the empty spot next to him. “Everything okay, love?”

“Uh, yeah,” Harry lies, shuffling over to his husband and takes a seat next to him. “Yeah, everything’s great.”

“Rhian finally go down for her nap?”

“Finally,” Harry nods with a strained laugh.

Louis laughs along and grabs Harry’s thighs, pulling the lanky man onto his lap. Harry gasps at the sudden change in position and has to grab Louis’ shoulders to steady himself.

“Well, that means we can have a little fun while she sleeps, then, yeah?” Louis winks, his hands trailing feather-light touches up the insides of Harry’s thighs.

The touch makes Harry’s cock stir in his sweats and he thinks, _this is okay, this is good. I can tell him later._ Only later comes now when Louis reaches for Harry’s arse and fondles the pregnancy test instead.

“What you got hiding behind here, Haz?” Louis snickers, pulling the stick out from behind Harry, his mouth going slack when he realizes what the object is. “Harry?”

Harry’s mouth goes dry and he feels his palms get sweaty. He thinks he might pass out from the lack of response from his husband. The Cheshire man starts to tremble, tears pricking his eyes as they rake between the cursed stick and his husband’s expression. “I’m pregnant, Louis…”

Louis hasn’t spoken but one word since he found the stick. He’s practically burning a hole into the plastic thing while Harry sits on his lap in a puddle of his sweat. He knows Louis’ told him that he won’t ever leave him but he can’t be certain anymore.

Finally, _finally_ Louis reacts. He cracks a closed-mouth smile and glances at his husband, smile instantly dropping at the panic-stricken expression on Harry’s face. 

“Oh, God, Harry, breathe!” Louis screeches, slapping at Harry’s face. “Haz, come back to me, love, come on.”

This wasn’t anything like the times when Louis would put Harry into subspace. Each time, he could bring Harry back to reality. But right now, the poor man was trembling, tears trekking down his face. Louis grabs Harry’s face, his heart beating rapidly at the state his husband’s in. He leans in and kisses the Cheshire man deeply, pulling Harry out of whatever haze he’s in.

Harry blinks blearily at Louis, his dazed expression making Louis crack a relieved smile. “There’s my boy. Gave me a bloody scare, Hazza.” 

“Me and Rhian are gonna stay with my mum.” Harry sniffles and moves to get off Louis’ lap only to have Louis counter his move by grabbing his thighs and hold him there.

“Wh-What? Why?” Louis questions, his eyes misting up at the thought of Harry packing Rhian up and never returning. The sentence alone has Louis’ mind reeling. “H-Haz, are you leaving me? I-Is there someone…else? Is the baby not mine?” Louis wouldn’t be surprised if the baby wasn’t his. After all the shit he’s put his Harry through, another man would probably be the best thing that’s happened to him in awhile.

Harry’s eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically. “What? The baby’s yours, Louis! I’m not leaving you, I promise,” he quickly assures. “I jumped the gun, Lou. I was afraid that you finding out about this baby would be a repeat of last time. I was trying to protect myself from the hurt.”

“Oh, Haz,” Louis coos, stroking his husband’s cheek. “Rhian gets to be a big sister! We’re having another baby!”

“You’re actually excited?” Harry manages to croak out a laugh.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Louis beams. “We’re having another baby. That’s one more we get to spoil! It’ll be fun to see how Rhian will be when the little one gets here. Though I’m not too sure she’ll be happy when she has to share our attention,” Louis laughs, his mind going haywire with the thoughts of another toddler running around the house. “If it’s a girl, we can have her share a room with Rhian. Lottie wanted Fizzy to be in the same room when she was born. If it’s a boy, we’ll have to find a theme, I’m thinking nautical, yeah?”

Harry just sits there and grins, his heart swelling each time Louis mentions something about the new baby. “I…y-yeah…it all sounds great, boobear.”

“Yeah?” Louis giggles, eyes dropping to the pregnancy test in his grasp. “Holy, shit, Haz, we’re having another baby!” 

Harry’s cheeks are hurting from smiling so much. “Yeah, Lou, we’re gonna be daddies again.” He grabs Louis’ free hand and places it over Harry’s flat belly. “Hearing you talk like this…about the new baby assures me that we’re okay.”

Louis sets the test on the piano and intertwines a hand in Harry’s curls, pulling him into a tender kiss. Harry surrenders to his husband’s advances, sighing into his mouth as he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. Harry feels his cock stir when Louis breaks the kiss and sucks a mark along his collarbone. “L-Lou, fuck.”

“I love you, Hazza, so much,” Louis murmurs, punctuating each word with a kiss. “So” _kiss_ “fucking” _kiss_ “much.”

Harry moans at the wet sucking noise and grinds into Louis, gasping when their crotches brush. “Fuck me, Louis, please, fuck me.”

“In a minute, Haz, be patient, yeah?” Louis snickers, grabbing the hem of Harry’s tee and pulling it off. Louis reaches forward and peppers kisses along the sparrows before delving down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

“Holy—Jesus, Lou,” Harry gasps, arching into the touch, hands gripping the roots of Louis’ hair. “Please, please, please.”

“Eager, are we?”

“Just wanna— _ngh_ feel you— _shit_ —inside me,” Harry cries out when Louis palms at his dick.

Harry nearly protests when Louis stops altogether. Before the Cheshire man can comment, Louis has him by the waist and lies him across the top of the piano, Harry hissing at the cold top against his heated back. Harry doesn’t have time to react before Louis’ yanking Harry’s sweats off, pants included and takes him in his mouth.

“Louis!” Harry wails, heading falling back at the wet heat enveloping him. “H-Holy, fuck!”

“Shh, Haz, you’ll wake— Rhian’s cries ring through the monitors as if one cue and Louis tosses Harry a glare. “—you’ll wake our daughter,” he finishes.

Harry’s cheeks flush with embarrassment and he grumbles to himself as he sits up and pushes Louis to the side to grab his clothes. “You can’t just come at me with surprise blowjobs, _Lewis._ ”

“Oh, don’t give me that!” Louis laughs. “You knew that was coming, Haz. We were about to fuck!”

“Not anymore,” Harry sighs, planting a quick kiss to Louis’ lips before he adjusts himself in his pants. “Maybe we’ll try again if I can get her back to sleep,” he winks before heading to the nursery. 

Rhian’s face is flushed as she wails in her crib. Harry frowns at how upset his daughter is and scoops her up. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

Rhian hiccups as she buries her face against her daddy’s neck. Harry gently bounces her, humming one of their songs in attempt to soothe her. 

“Everything okay?” Louis asks when Harry enters their bedroom.

“Little one just wanted some attention,” Harry coos, pressing loving kisses against Rhian’s cheek.

Louis hums in agreement and pats the empty spot next to him on the bed. Harry obliges and carefully climbs in next to Louis, wary of the infant in his arms. Rhian dozes off again, her tiny hands fisted in her daddy’s shirt.

“You sure you’re ready for another, Lou?” 

Louis’ mouth splits into a grin and snuggles up further against his husband. He places a hand on Rhian’s back and presses a lingering kiss against Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah, Haz, I’m ready for another.”


	3. The Scare-Mini Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sharp pain pulled Harry out of his reverie as he whimpered in panic, reaching over and flicking on the lights. His eyes widened and let out a shaky gasp as the sight before him froze him where he lay. His legs and boxers were stained crimson as well as the pale blue sheets. He was bleeding out. That could only mean one thing if the books Harry read meant anything; he was losing his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Peoples!! 
> 
> I was cleaning out some of my emails and unfinished stories I wrote on my computer and stumbled across this little piece! It's part of the Cold Shoulder story taken place when Harry was around five to six months pregnant! I couldn't leave it unfinished so here it is! :)
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome!! Xx
> 
> (DISCLAIMER: Some of this was not edited, so if there are mistakes, you have been warned!)

It was nearing two in the morning when Harry was startled awake by sharp pains in his belly. He blinked a few times to register where he was. Oh, right. The spare bedroom. It had become _his_ bedroom since Louis started being a complete arse to him. He often wondered where the baby was going to sleep. Sure, there was an extra room littered with baby items, but who's to say Louis would even let the extra room become their child's?

Another sharp pain pulled Harry out of his reverie as he whimpered in panic, reaching over and flicking on the lights. His eyes widened and let out a shaky gasp as the sight before him froze him where he lay. His legs and boxers were stained crimson as well as the pale blue sheets. He was bleeding out. That could only mean one thing if the books Harry read meant anything; he was losing his baby.   
"N-No!" Harry cried softly, careful of the other man sleeping in the other room. He didn’t need to bother Louis with this issue, it’s not like he would show concern. "No, little one, you've got to make it to full term..."

Harry sniffled as his first instinct was to call out for Louis before reality came crashing down and he realized his own husband hadn't spoken to him in months. That was enough to bring another bout of tears to his eyes. 

The pregnant man reached for his phone, shaky fingers dialing Liam's number. The older lad had practically been Harry's rock ever since he found out he was pregnant. The times that Louis didn't accompany Harry on shopping trips, Liam would tag along, picking out this, and squealing over that. The only time Harry felt at ease were the shopping trips accompanied by his best friend. 

"Hullo?" A husky voice answered sleepily.

"Liam!" Harry croaked. "I'm bleeding out! I think I'm miscarrying!" His words were rushed out and jumbled together it was a surprise Liam understood it all. 

Liam stood up in bed, shaking Zayn awake. "Harry, I know this is scary but you've got to calm down. It'll only make matters worse for you and the baby," Liam explained, shuffling around his bedroom and hastily putting clothes on. He tossed his half-awake boyfriend a pair of sweats and a tee, Liam's phone tucked between his shoulder and ear as he searched for his keys. He was grateful Slade was with one of his grandmother’s this weekend because waking and dragging a two year-old to the hospital would only make the entire incident that more difficult. 

Harry's end suddenly became too quiet and it terrified Liam. "Harry! You gotta stay with me, mate. I'm on my way, okay? I'll be there in less than ten minutes."

"H-Hurry, Li, the bleeding w-won't stop," Harry sobbed, clutching his belly as he felt it cramp and praying to whatever deity was up there to save his child. 

Liam handed Zayn his own phone, ordering his husband to keep Harry talking as both men rushed to Liam’s SUV and took off down the road . A million scenarios infiltrated his mind and none of them were pleasing. Liam feared that he wouldn't make it in time; that the baby nor Harry would survive this traumatic experience.

"How's he doing, Z?" Liam asked although it was a stupid thing to say. He just needed to know Harry was still breathing and that he hadn't gone into shock. 

Zayn covered his hand over the phone and looked at his boyfriend. "Still panicking, babe, we need to hurry. Who knows how long he'll hold out."

Liam could pull his hair out at the frustration this scenario was causing. Where the fuck was Louis? Why wasn't he up and rushing Harry to the hospital? Granted, Liam knew the situation between Harry and Louis but Liam was unaware that their relationship continued to remain rocky. Boy was Louis in for a rude awakening when he got a hold of the blue eyed man.

Liam nearly cheered when he reached the Tomlinson house, tossing the car in park and rushing up to the house, leaving Zayn in the car. Liam muttered to himself as he searched the fake plant resting by the door for the spare key, sighing in gratitude when the Winnie the Pooh key fell to the floor.

"Haz?" Liam cried out, voice echoing through the foyer as he took the stairs two at a time. "Where are you?"

"S-Spare bedroom, Li," Harry whimpered as loud as his voice would allow, clutching his belly as the blood continued to leak from his entrance. 

Liam flung the door open, gasping at the horrid sight in front of him. The dim light from the bedside lamp didn't reveal all of what was happening but he could see the blood stains on Harry's thighs and the mini pool of liquid seeped into the sheets.

Liam didn’t have time to stand there and panic. Harry and the baby were in trouble and they needed immediate medical attention. Liam scooped Harry into his arms, grabbing the towel off the chair in the corner and hurried down the stairs, his heart dropping the more Harry whimpered and held onto his best friend like his life depended on it.

"You're gonna be okay, Hazza, I promise," Liam whispered, kissing his best mate's temple as he left the house.

Zayn hopped out of the car the moment he saw his boyfriend cradling Harry. He stepped into the back, urging Liam to lie him across the back seats, the pregnant lad resting his head in Zayn's lap. Tears sprung Zayn's eyes at the utter terror in Harry's. 

"Hold on for mummy, little one, please," Harry begged, holding his belly tightly as the sharp pain returned, crying out into Zayn's stomach. "Pl-Please save them..."

"Step on it, Li," Zayn ordered as he smoothed Harry's curls back. Zayn gasped when he saw Harry's eyes drift and knew that wasn't a good sign. He was losing too much blood. Zayn scrambled for the towel, putting pressure between Harry’s legs in hope that the bleeding would stop. The blood only seemed to soak the towel and zayn began to shake. "Li, the bleeding won’t stop. It’s soaking the towel.”

"NO!" Harry croaked, eyes snapping open and staring at Zayn, pleading; _hoping_ that his friends could do something to save his baby. Harry didn't care if he didn't make it, what difference would it make? Louis shut him out, wanted nothing to do with he or the baby, so why bother? "Pl-Please, Z, I don’t care what happens to me, just save my baby..."

"N-No, Harry, stay with me. You gotta stay awake, Haz," Zayn whispered, stroking his curls back. "T-Tell me about the nursery. What colors are you doing?"

Harry blinked, trying to clear his vision as it had become cloudy. "Erm... it's… it's y-yellow and g-green," he swallowed, the will to keep his eyes open dwindling. 

"Yeah? Are there any designs, Hazza? Like animals or sports?"

Harry nodded weakly, the comfort of Zayn's voice easing some of the anxiety.

Liam glanced in the rearview, face paling at how sickly his best mate looked, he broke speeding limits trying to get to the hospital. He feared they'd be too late. They'd lose Harry and his baby.

***

The sound of a steady beat and clatter in the distance pulled Harry out of his slumber. His lower back was sore and he felt like he was hit by a bus. The curly brunette blinked awake, the all too familiar smell of antiseptic pungent in his nose. He grimaced at the tacky checkered wallpaper lining the urine colored walls. 

"Don't move too much, Haz, you've got an iv in," came a husky voice. 

Harry turned toward the voice, smiling in relief when he saw his two best mates huddled together on the hospital chair. "You guys stayed," he croaked out.

"Of course we did, Haz, why wouldn't we?" Zayn spoke up, climbing off Liam's lap and walking over to his pregnant friend. He grabbed the cup of water and held it to Harry's lips, helping him sip the cool liquid until it was gone. "How ya feeling?"

"A bit sore. Achy," Harry whispered, relaxing back into the bed. "Everything's hazy. I remember calling you but I don't know what for and then--oh my God!" Harry gasped hands flying to his belly. "My baby!"

"Harry, Harry, relax!" Liam scolded, darting over to Harry's bed and stroking his hair back. "The baby's fine. Look feel," Liam hushed, grabbing Harry's pale hand and placing it to the swell in his middle. 

"See? Your baby is still here."

Everything came rushing back so quickly that the curly brunette started to cry, holding onto his belly protectively. Liam's heart dropped at the sight of his best mate so upset, Zayn frowning up at Liam. The two crowded around Harry, crawling into the bed with him and holding him close. He needed the comfort. His own husband wasn't even giving him the time of day. Intimacy during pregnancy was crucial not only for mum but for baby as well. Who knows how long it’s been since Louis held Harry.

"Hey, hey now, shh, Haz, don't cry," Zayn cooed, catching Harry's tears with his thumb. "S’gonna be alright."

"N-No it's not!" Harry cried, dropping his hands in his lap as if he had given up all together. "I'm all bloated and achy and my own bloody husband won't even talk to me! How the hell am I supposed to bring a baby into this world when their other father won't support me!?"

Liam flinched at Harry's outburst, doing his best to keep the younger man calm. They had spoken to the doctor while Harry was unconscious and it was important that Harry not stress again because next time the baby may not be so lucky.

"Harry, mate, you've got to breathe and calm down. You almost lost the baby."

Harry immediately fell silent, staring up at the band members in horror. "Wh-what? I thought it was a false a-alarm. Wh-when I called you panicking--

\--it was more serious than we thought, Harry," Zayn interrupted, rubbing the lad's arm and pressing a kiss to his temple. "You lost so much blood when we arrived. The doctors had to give you a transfusion. The baby was in distress, they didn't think it would make it another month."

"B-But it's okay right!?" Harry exclaimed, cupping his swell. "It's gonna make it to nine months, right?" Harry panicked, gaze flashing between the couple in hopes they'd say something positive. "Right!?"

Liam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna go get the doctor. He'll explain everything, okay?"

The fact that Liam didn't answer Harry's question clearly made the pregnant man apprehensive. What had happened while he was unconscious that had his best mates on edge? Was his baby okay? Would it make it to full term?

Harry turned into Zayn's chest and began to sob, clinging onto his best friend as his body shook. Zayn held his friend close, rubbing his back and singing in Urdu, hoping to ease the worry from Harry. He shot Liam a look, clearly stating to hurry and get the doctor so Harry could stop crying.

Liam nodded and rushed out of the room, scanning the halls for the physician assigned to Harry. The doctor entered the room shortly after Liam left, clipboard tucked beneath his left arm.

"Hello, Mr. Tomlinson, I'm Dr. Connor Bradley."

"It's Harry," he corrected, wiping at his face as he snuggled further into Zayn.

"My apologies, Harry, how are you feeling?"

"I wanna know what happened. Why did I lose so much blood? Will my baby make it?" Harry fired the questions, puffy eyes desperate for an answer.

The doctor pursed his lips and glanced at zayn and Liam. "Can I have a moment with Harry, gentleman?"

"Of course, come on, Z," Liam smiled politely reaching his hand out for his husband.. "We'll be in the waiting room if you need us, Haz.”

Harry nodded and watched his friends exit the room before he turned his attention back to the doctor. “Why did I bleed so much?”

Dr. Bradley pulled up his stool and sat next to Harry’s bed. “Harry, you had a placental abruption.”

The term alone terrified Harry and his eyes welled with tears. “Wh-what is that?”

“It’s when the placenta partially or completely separates from your uterus. In your case, it separated only partially. The condition can deprive your baby of oxygen and nutrients, and cause severe bleeding that can be dangerous to you both. A placental abruption also increases the risk that your baby will have growth problems if the condition is severe enough. Fortunately for you, your placenta only detached partially. Despite the amount of blood that you lost, the abruption was only minor and we were able to save the baby.”

“What caused this?”

“There’s a multitude of reasons that could cause a placental abruption. Previous pregnancies with past abruptions, carrying multiples, blood clotting disorders, having fibroids, car accidents with injuries to your abdomen. The list goes on and on.”

Harry gasped. He and Louis had been in a car accident a few months before Harry found out he was pregnant. The accident was somewhat minor but Harry did have some abdominal pain that he had paid no mind when it dissipated after a week.

“I was in an accident a few months before I found out I was pregnant. Could that be the reason for this condition?”

Dr. Bradley nodded and wrote on Harry’s file. “That could definitely be it. What matters most is that we were able to save the baby. Had this happened a few months down the road, we would have had to deliver your baby immediately. I’m going to put you on bedrest for a couple of months while your placenta and uterus heals and then have you return for a follow-up appointment to check on your baby.”

“Whatever is needed to ensure the baby survives.”

Dr. Bradley could see in Harry’s eyes that he blamed himself for the incident. “Don’t blame yourself, Harry. This happens once in every one hundred and fifty pregnancies. It was a minor separation and we were able to save the baby. You did nothing wrong.”

“Thank you. I’m just a bit nervous. It’s my first pregnancy and I never thought in a million years I would have complications.”

“Every pregnancy is different and if you choose to have another down the road, you may have another placental abruption but you’ll know the signs and symptoms and possibly prevent a miscarriage or stillbirth. I’m going to keep you overnight to monitor you and the fetus. If you need anything else, just give me a holler.” Harry nodded and watched the doctor leave before Liam and Zayn stumbled back in a moment later.

“You okay?” Zayn asked, crawling back into bed and cuddling Harry close.

“I’d be better if Louis was here,” Harry admitted. “I wish he cared enough about the baby. Does he even know I’m here?”

Liam pursed his lips and shook his head. “He didn’t even wake, Hazza.”

Harry’s lip quivered and he nodded, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Figures.”

“Just give him some time, Haz. Louis loves you. He’ll come around.”

Harry scoffed. “When, Li? When the baby is no longer a baby?”

“Sooner than that, I’m sure.” Liam had a plan. A plan whose outcome landed one in jail and the other in the hospital if it got out of hand. “Just give him time.”

“I just hope that time comes before the baby’s born,” Harry sighed.


End file.
